Blank Space
by MinYoung Park
Summary: Kata 'Sempurna' tak pernah lepas dari sosok Xi Luhan. Baik, manis, dan murah senyum. Begitulah pandangan dari semua orang yang mengenalnya, tapi jika kau menjadi orang terdekatnya, kau akan tahu jika wanita itu tidaklah sesempurna kelihatannya. Ia sangat licik! Dan Oh Sehun biasa menyebutnya wanita munafik. Hunhan, GS!


**Minyoung** ** _Present_**

" ** _Blank Space_** **"**

 ** _Cast_** **:**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 ** _the other EXO's member_**

 ** _Main Pair_** **: Hunhan**

 ** _Other Pairing_** **: EXO** ** _official pair_**

 ** _Length_** **:** ** _Chaptered_**

 ** _Rated_** **: T**

 ** _Warning_** **:** ** _Genderswitch_** **, DLDR, OOC,** ** _Typo_** **.**

.

.

.

 _ **Semua orang memiliki sisi yang jarang bahkan tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. bahkan dirinya sendiripun tak pernah sadar akan sisi itu. Sisi yang berasal dari bagian diri yang paling dalam, yang sulit untuk ditunjukkan karena terhalang oleh tembok berlapis yang bernamakan akal sehat.**_

.

.

.

Benturan alas kaki berhak runcing dengan lantai yang tengah dipijaknya itu menimbulkan bunyi ketukan yang tak beraturan dan semakin cepat menandakan bahwa wanita pengguna _high heels_ itu dengan tergesa – gesa meninggalkan tempatnya tadi berada seakan tengah dikejar seseorang.

"tunggu!"

 _Sial!_

Ia memang tengah dikejar – kejar sekarang.

Dengan segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift dan memencet tombol dengan arah panah kebawah disamping pintu itu.

 _ayo cepatlah!_

Panik menyergapnya, dan dengan segera ia memutuskan jika dalam tiga detik pintu keparat didepannya ini tidak terbuka, ia akan memilih lewat tangga darurat. Masa bodoh jika nantinya pergelangan kakinya keseleo ataupun patah karena yang paling penting sekarang adalah menghindari pria yang tengah mengejarnya itu.

 _Satu_

Ia memandang resah lorong yang dilaluinya tadi.

 _Dua_

"tunggu!"

 _Sial!_

TING!

 _Thanks God!_

Sesegera mungkin ia memasuki lift dan memencet tombol untuk menutup pintu didepannya.

 _Ayolah.. kumohon…jangan sampai terkejar_ , pintanya dalam hati.

Mungkin memang permintaannya yang tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan atau memang hari ini nasibnya sedang sial, ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, ia tak bisa lagi mengelak.

Tangan pria yang mengejarnya itu menghalangi pintu untuk tertutup.

 _Selesai sudah_

Nafas pria itu tersengal karena berlari, ditatapnya wanita didalam ruang kecil itu dengan pandangan sayu seakan merasa bersalah. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan apapun yang menandakan bahwa tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya ia terburu – buru keluar dari apartemennya.

"Lu,", ia mengulurkan tangan satunya hendak meraih wanita didepannya, "mari kita bicara".

Luhan dengan segera mundur agar tidak lagi berada dalam radius jangkauan tangan pria itu. Ia kehilangan suaranya sedari tadi akibat rasa tercekat, kesulitan mengendalikan pita suaranya agar tidak bergetar hebat.

"tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan", suaranya terdengar pecah seakan air telah memenuhi tenggorokannya sekarang dan siap naik menuju matanya kemudian terjun dari sana, "semuanya jelas sekarang".

 _Ayo menangislah_

"itu bukan seperti kelihatannya, sayang, dia menggodaku", raut muka pias terpampang jelas diwajah pria itu.

 _Omong kosong!_ Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan kata itu tepat didepan wajah tunangannya itu.

"aku akan menghubungi _wedding planner_ untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita" , ucap Luhan yang tanpa disadarinya telah banjir air mata.

Pria itu membelalakan matanya, "sayang", ucap tercekat. Ia tak menyangka tunangannya akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar sebulan lagi.

"biarkan aku pergi, Eric", suara Luhan terlihat lelah, "aku tak sanggup lagi ––…", air mata tak berhenti mengalir dan membasahi pipinya itu.

 _Sedikit lagi, Lu_

"…––tak sanggup lagi melihatmu yang selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri", ucapnya meninggi dan dibalasnya tatapan Eric dengan rasa sakit yang tersaji dikedua bola mata hazelnya.

 _Final stage_

Eric hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya berdiri, kesulitan untuk berkata - kata. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menyakiti tunangannya itu. Walaupun dijodohkan, selama setahun bersama mereka tak pernah terlibat perselisihan dan ia sangat yakin jika dirinya mencintai Luhan.

Sebelum perempuan yang dikenalkan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya itu muncul dan menggodanya.

"Lu", wanita yang dipanggil Luhan itu memalingkan muka dan menghiraukan panggilan dari Eric. Luhan tak lagi peduli padanya, dan itu artinya selesai mengingat wanita didepannya ini terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya.

Ia kalah.

Dan tak dapat mengucapkan pembelaan apapun lagi.

Segera dilepaskan pintu yang dicoba ditahannya itu untuk menutup. Ia memandang lesu kearah Luhan yang tak sudi lagi melihat kearahnya untuk terakhir kali.

"aku menyayangimu, Lu"

Pintupun tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Luhan terduduk karena kakinya tak kuasa lagi menompang badannya yang menggigil hebat.

 _Selesai_

" _The end_ ", ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Pandangannya nanar ke lantai tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Pundaknya terlihat bergetar menandakan bahwa ia menangis tanpa suara.

Dengan segera, ia membekap mulutnya seakan menghalau suara tangisan yang mendesak keluar.

Namun bukan tangisan yang akhirnya berhasil keluar, malah suara tawa yang mendominasi lift itu seakan kesedihan yang tadi melilitnya hilang tak berbekas. Ia tertawa seperti orang gila dengan air mata yang juga tak berhenti mengalir. Entah diartikan sebagai air mata kesedihan atau memang dirinya sudah gila, ia tak tahu.

Untuk ukuran seseorang yang tertimpa kemalangan seperti dirinya yang barusan memergoki tunangannya berselingkuh, tak ada salahnya jika ia mendadak menertawai betapa malangnya ketika kisah cintanya harus kandas ditangan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tetapi bukan jenis tertawa seperti itu yang terdengar darinya, bukan juga seperti orang yang sudah begitu depresi dengan hidupnya hingga menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bukanlah sejenis dengan itu semua.

Ia tertawa seakan ia begitu bahagia, tak ada jejak kesedihan lagi yang tersirat dari suara tawanya. Yang terdengar adalah jenis tertawaan puas. Ia merasa puas dan begitu bahagia saat ini. Rencananya berhasil dengan sempurna.

"kau tak apa, _miss_?", tawanya mendadak berhenti.

Suara itu datang dari arah belakangnya. Dengan segera didongakkan wajahnya kearah belakang dan terlihat seorang pria yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

Sial!

Seseorang telah menonton dramanya.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***flashback***_

"ini semua yang kau minta"

Sebuah map mendarat tepat didepannya. Lirikan tajam diberikan oleh wanita itu pada seseorang yang melempar berkas padanya dengan kurang ajar.

"ups! _sorry_ ", ucap sang asisten tak serius.

Tak ada jawaban dari wanita yang tengah duduk dan mulai membuka map yang diberikan oleh asistennya itu, dibacanya dengan teramat serius dan kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasa heran.

"kau yakin informasi ini yang ditemukan dilapangan?", ucapnya.

"yakin seratus persen" jawab sang asisten yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya dan tengah memainkan ponselnya, "aku mendapatkannya langsung dari si Hitam".

Ia kembali mengernyitkan dahi.

"bukankah kau bilang sebelumnya dia seorang _playboy_?"

"itu benar sekali, tapi tidak selama 3 bulan terakhir", jawab si pembawa berkas, "kurasa ia memang serius denganmu, Lu", lanjutnya.

"mustahil", sangkal Luhan, "bukan ini yang seharusnya terjadi".

Kyungsoo, personal assistant Luhan hanya memandang atasannya itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Sebuah seringai muncul disudut bibir Luhan yang dipoles lipstik merah menyala itu.

"kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuan dari pelacur itu", jawab Luhan.

"hah, sudah kuduga, kau ingin menggunakan trik itu?", tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"tentu saja, sudah kau hubungkan padanya?", ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang dipanggil pelacur oleh Luhan itu, "sudah", jawabnya ketika ia selesai memencet tombol kirim.

.

 _Ting!_

"oh, dia berada didekat sini dan akan kemari sebentar lagi setelah _OH MY GOD_!" ucap Kyungsoo terkesiap, "bukankah itu direktur perencanaan?" tunjuknya pada gambar yang dikirim oleh seseorang diseberang sana.

"kau bisa lihat ini, Lu? _she's making love with that man_!", ditunjukkan gambar tadi pada Luhan. "bagaimana bisa!?"

"biarkan saja, toh itu bukan urusan kita", jawab Luhan acuh.

" _oh, I'm envy with her, she's lucky bitch_ ", ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu mendadak terbuka tanpa ada ketukan atau tanda sebelumnya.

"aku disini", ujar wanita yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan Luhan dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"kau punya tangan kan? Tak bisa digunakan untuk mengetuk?", ucap Luhan yang merasa jengah dengan kelakuan wanita itu.

"tok tok?", ucap wanita itu sambil lalu.

"Oke, langsung saja", ujar Luhan sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan beralih menuju sofa yang sama, "aku butuh bantuanmu", lanjutnya.

"kali ini siapa?", ucap wanita dihadapan Luhan.

"Eric Kim", Luhan menunjukkan foto seorang pria pada wanita dihadapannya.

"kau serius?", ujar wanita itu tak percaya, "kau masih memerankan diri sebagai tunangan yang polos, manis dan baik hati?"

"tentu saja, itu citraku", jawab Luhan sambil lalu.

"wow, aku begitu terkesan dengan topeng munafikmu itu", ucap wanita itu takjub, "kurasa bebannya akan bertambah karena begitu banyak hal gila yang harus kau tutupi"

" _it's none of your bussiness_ , Krystal–ssi", Luhan menekankan kata – katanya.

"hmm, baiklah, apa yang akan aku dapatkan?", ujar wanita yang dipanggil Krystal itu.

"apa yang kau mau?", tanya Luhan.

"seperti biasa", jawab Krystal.

"kali ini kemana?"

"hmm, kurasa Hawai bagus"

"baiklah, akan kupesankan tiket untukmu", ucap Luhan sembari meraih telepon kabel yang berada disampingnya.

"kyungsoo, tolong ingatkan aku untuk memesankan satu tiket ke Hawai", ucap Luhan lagi ketika panggilan yang dilakukannya telah tersambung.

"tunggu!", ucap Krystal, "buat menjadi dua, aku ingin pergi dengan direkturmu itu", lanjutnya yang hanya dibalas dengan pelototan tajam Luhan.

.

 _ ***end of flashback***_

.

.

.

.

"kau tak apa, _miss_?", tanya pria yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Luhan.

"apa aku terlihat baik – baik saja?", ucap Luhan menatap pria itu dingin.

Pria itu tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Segera Luhan berdiri dari posisinya tadi dan mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

"air mata sialan", umpat Luhan pelan namun sepertinya terdengar oleh pria yg tengah berada satu lift dengan dirinya.

Ketika lift telah sampai di lantai dasar, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan santai takkala deringan telfon menghentikan langkahnya.

"temui aku di tempat biasa"

.

.

.

.

Bukan ini yang seharusnya dilakukan olehnya sekarang.

Menguntit seorang wanita? Oh, yang benar saja! apa ia gila? mungkin saja jika kau menyaksikan sebuah adegan menyedihkan yang biasa terjadi dalam drama terpampang didepan matamu secara langsung!

Bukan berarti dia penikmat drama roman picisan yang jadi kegemaran para wanita penggila romantisme, dia hanya secara tak sengaja ikut menyaksikan para wanita dirumahnya menonton tayangan yang terkadang merangsang air mata itu.

Mengapa ia harus begitu peduli dengan seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya? Pertentangan antara ego dan superegonya membuatnya kacau.

Ayolah, dia pria, dan pria biasa menggunakan akalnya, bukan hatinya.

Tapi bagaimana jika ketika wanita itu menyetir dan terlibat kecelakaan karena emosinya yang sedang tak stabil? Bukankah wanita terkadang seperti itu?

Oh, _come on_ Oh Sehun, tinggalkan wanita itu! ucapnya dalam hati. Temui saja teman – temanmu yang sedang menunggumu sekarang.

Tanpa disadarinya, mobil yang dikuntitnya berhenti dan pengemudinya terlihat keluar dari mobil itu. beranjak kedalam sebuah bangunan yang terasa tak asing baginya.

Sialan!

"kebetulan yang tak terduga"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **blank** /blæŋk/ _adjective_ **EMPTY**

1\. empty or clear, or containing no information or mark

 **blank** /blæŋk/ _adjective_ **NOT REACTING**

2\. showing no understanding or no emotion in the expression on your face

 **space** /speɪs/ _noun_ **EMPTY PLACE**

1\. an empty area which is available to be used

2\. that which is around everything that exists and which is continuous in all directions

 **space** /speɪs/ _verb_

to arrange things or people so that there is some distance or time between them

 **.**

 **.**

 **18.12.16**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hi, I'm back!**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for my disappearance.**_

 _ **I'm back with this new story and remake my old story (Fairy King and Compassionate Love).**_

 _ **Please, don't bully me, I know its my fault.**_

 _ **Wish all of you can accept and support my story.**_

 _ **Follow/Fav this story if you like it or close it if my story wasn't good.**_

 _ **and don't forget to leave some comments too.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **Have a great day!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Love and peace,**_

 _ **Ve**_

 _ **as owner of MinYoung account.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ps. I didn't have bad intention to use Krystal name. I'm her fan too ^^**_


End file.
